The Legend of Cherry
by Raifa-chan
Summary: Sakura yang ditakdirkan menjadi vampire darah murni yang diberi tuntutan besar. Apakah dia sanggup melawan semua kegelapan? Di saat yang tidak terduga selalu muncul Sasuke, sang pangeran es yang diam-diam ia sayangi. Warning! Abal, Typo, garing, dll. rated M. Vampic. RnR please? :D


Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau ceritanya rada abal, karena saya newbie di sini...

**The Legend of Cherry**

**Warning! Abal, OOC, typo, garing, gak jelas, dll**

**Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto, saya cuma ngarang ceritanya aja**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Sore yang dihiasi hujan di konoha. Tampaklah seorang gadis yang menerjang hujan. Dia kehujanan, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya, asalkan dia sampai di rumahnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang basah melambai pelan.

Gadis itu- Akasuna no Sakura. 16 tahun. Gadis cantik dengan kulit putih porselen, rambut merah muda sepunggung, dan mata emerald yang selalu membawa kehangatan. Dia sangat populer di sekolahnya- Konoha International High School. Sekolah khusus orang-orang ber-IQ tinggi, dan terkenal sangat sulit dimasuki. Sakura dikenal sebagai gadis yang cantik, baik, pintar, walaupun agak dingin.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah rumah berarsitektur Jepang yang cukup besar. Dia mendorong pagar kayu dengan sekuat tenaga lalu masuk melalui ruang tamu.

"Tadaima!"ucap Sakura yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Okaeri, saku_-chan_. Masuk dan ganti baju ya. Hari ini _kaa-san_ ingin menyusul _Tou-san_ di Suna selama sebulan"

"Iya _kaa-san_…"

"Ok… kamu jaga rumah loh Saku, _kaa-san _berangkat sekarang."ucap _kaa-san _Sakura- Akasuna no Mamoru tersebut.

Setelah ditinggal Mamoru, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya. Rumahnya bisa dibilang cukup besar. Ayah Sakura, Akasuna no Shinji adalah direktur di sebuah perusahaan. Walau begitu, keluarga Akasuna tidak menyewa pembantu untuk mengurus rumah mereka.

'_Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ di Suna selama sebulan… Sasori-_nii _sedang hiking ke gunung Fuji dengan teman-temannya dari kemarin. Aku pergi saja cari makanan ahh.. lagi pula di rumah tidak ada makanan' batin Sakura dalam hati sambil membuka kulkas yang kosong.

Sakura pun mandi lalu memilih baju yang akan digunakannya. 'Mungkin ini akan cocok!'. Sakura memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin besar yang dipasang di lemari bajunya.

Sakura tampak manis dengan kaos lengan pendek kuning dengan cardigan pink cerah. Ia memakai celana denim selutut dan sneakers berwarna putih. Ia lalu membuka garasi dan mengeluarkan sepeda pink-putih-bunga-bunganya yang sangat ia sayangi.

'Kruyukk…'

"Ugh"Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Juara karate tingkat internasional ini merasakan perutnya kelaparan. Ia lalu menggowes sepedanya café. Banyak sekali orang yang berkerumun di meja depan. Ternyata, ada band café yang akan tampil. Tapi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Entah mengapa, feeling-nya mengatakan ia harus menengok ke belakang.

Di sana. Laki-laki berambut raven hitam kebiruan berdiri, laki-laki itu menatap Sakura. Entah mengapa ia merasa pipinya merona. Walaupun jarak antara Sakura dan laki-laki itu cukup jauh, ia bisa melihat mata onyx yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajahnya yang kelewat tampan dengan kulit putih porselennya.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Laki-laki itu menghilang saat ada rombongan mobil melewatinya. 'Misterius, tapi keren' nilai Sakura. Sakura pun tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Ia memesan makanan sambil mendengarkan music acoustic yang lembut.

Sementara itu, laki-laki yang menatap Sakura tadi hanya menyeringai dari atap sebuah gedung. Sosoknya pun menghilang perlahan mengikuti angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kau kutemukan, _hime_"

Sakura kembali ke rumah, dan mendapati ada mobil Ferrari merah milik kakaknya terparkir sembarangan di depan garasi. Gadis yang namanya bak bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu hanya merengut kesal, karena ia susah memasukkan sepedanya di garasi yang sebenarnya besar itu. Di sana ada mobilnya, tapi ia memilih menaiki sepedanya.

"_Tadaima_…"

"_Okaeri _Saku-_chan_! Kenapa lemes gitu? Ayo dong semangat '45!"teriak kakaknya, Akasuna no Sasori dengan ganjennya.

"Hei _Baka Nii-san_, kenapa kau sudah pulang?"kambuhlah ketidak sopanan Sakura. Sasori hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"_Imouto_, kenapa sesopan itu sih padaku… Huuekkk"Sasori mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya. Membuat sakura terkekeh. Sikap dinginnya harus menguap jika berhadapan dengan _baka nii-san_ tercintanya itu.

"_Iie…_ hanya saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh… oh, ya! Sasori-_nii_, kau tahu? Aku tadi bertemu laki-laki, dia tampan dan keren sekali… Dia-"sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasori menyelanya. "Ah tapi masih kalah dengan _Nii-san_ mu yang tampannya selangit dong!"

"_Baka Aniki_! Dengar dulu! Dia itu…eto... memang sih kesannya misterius, tapi keren! Rambutnya berbentuk errr-seperti buntut ayam, tapi matanya… hitam yang terlihat menyiratkan sesuatu.."Sasori hanya bisa meringis. Mungkin _imouto_-nya sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi ia mengetahui siapa orang yang dibicarakan Sakura, tapi ia memilih bungkam.

"_Ne,_ Saku-_chan_. Lebih baik kau tidur. Besok aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Besok sepulang sekolah kujemput. OK?"

"_Ha'I_"Sakura lalu menuju kamarnya. Tanpa curiga dengan ucapan kakaknya, ia jatuh terlelap.

Sasori menghela nafasnya, entah yang keberapa. Ia lalu memeriksa Sakura di kamarnya. Sudah tidur, batinnya. Ia lalu pergi ke teras belakang, dan menemui sosok yang memang telah diundangnya.

"Kau lama"

"Hmm… _Gomen_, Sakura terus bercerita tentang dirimu.. Hahaha"kata Sasori, agak jayus, pikirnya.

"Hn. Bagaimana, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"Tapi aku tidak tega pada Sakura-_chan_. Ia bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang"

"Sasori-_nii_, kau tahu. Selama ini aku menunggunya. Dunia kita dan dunia manusia membutuhkan 'kita'"

"Aku tahu itu Sasuke. Aku akan membawa Sakura besok. Aku sudah bilang pada Mamorou-_baa-sama _dan Shinji-_jii-sama_. Dan bagaimana Itachi dan yang lain?"

"Merek-ah-kami tinggal menunggu kalian berdua. Kalau begitu, _Jaa_, Haruno Sasori"lalu sosok itu mulai menghilang dari pandangan Sasori.

"_Jaa ne_. Uchiha Sasuke-_chan_"ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu sedang melanda tenggorokannya. Ia lalu menekan tombol rahasia di belakang kulkas, dan mengeluarkan plastic bening. Ia langung menenggak isinya. Liquid merah itu menetes dari mulutnya, yang mulai terlihat taring di sana.

Sementara itu, di kamar Sakura…

**SAKURA POV**

Aku bermimpi. Aku tidak tahu ini apa. Seperti ada pecahan memori yang membentuk klise. Di sana, aku melihat sosok gadis berambut pink sepunggung. Dengan bando berbentuk topi berwarna hitam-merah di kepalanya. Ia tampak asyik bermain dengan enam sosok lain. Tapi mereka tidak terlihat… seperti kaset rusak.

Akhh…. Rasanya sakit….

Tenggorokanku terasa seperti, tanah yang dilanda musim kemarau bertahun-tahun….

Oh, _Kami-sama_… ini apa…

**END SAKURA POV**

Sasori melihat adik tersayangnya gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dibelainya helaian merah muda itu lembut.

"_Gomen ne_, aku selama ini menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. Tentang kita. Tentang semua"ucapnya lirih. Sasori pun meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan pergi menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

'_Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! Lihat, Sakura bawa apa' gadis kecil berambut pink sepunggung itu berlari menuju balkon istana menunjuk rubah Osaki putih bergaris biru dengan simbol Kerajaan Haruno di dahinya. Matanya biru bening membuatnya terlihat sangat imut._

_ 'Okaa-sama, ini boleh kupelihara?' sementara itu, kedua orang yang dipanggil Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama itu tersenyum geli._

_ 'Itu rubah memang untukmu, ia akan menjagamu dimanapun' kata Otou-samanya menahan geli._

_ 'Nyuuuu'ekor rubah itu bergoyang. Rubah Osaki itu mempunyai dua ekor yang berbulu-sangat menggemaskan, pikir Sakura. Lalu Sasori versi mini terbang perlahan dan mendarat di samping rubah Osaki._

_ 'Hei, Saku-chan, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Lho, kok ada Osaki putih di sini?'_

_ 'Itu Kie-chan, Onii-sama! Kata Otou-sama itu untuk Sakura. Tapi sama kayak punya Naruto ya? Tapi punya Naruto oranye dan ekornya sembilan..'Sakura terlihat berpikir._

_ 'Kalau punya Onii-sama kan macan ya?'_

_ 'Aa..Sakura…'_

_ Tiba-tiba semua terlihat seperti kaca yang retak di mata Sakura. Lalu pecah berkeping-keping._

"Hah!"Sakura bangun sambil membelalakkan matanya. "Hanya mimpi"gumamnya. Sakura tidak paham tentang mimpinya. Aneh.

'Sreeekkk…'Sakura menoleh ke arah ujung selimut di kakinya. Ada gundukan yang bergerak mendekati pandangannya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mulai basah oleh keringat dingin. Sakura merasa ada bulu-bulu halus yang menggelitik tangannya. Ia mengangkat benda berbulu itu. Dan…

Sakura menatap 'benda' yang ia angkat dengan horror. Ia lalu teringat mimpinya. Tentang rubah Osaki putih, dengan garis biru dengan lambang yang sama, dan dua ekor putih yang melambai-lambai. Matanya besar dan berwarna biru laut… oh, betapa…

"KYAAAAAAA!" "BRUKKK!"

Sasori bangun, atau tepatnya terpaksa bangun karena jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar. Lalu sadar bahwa Sakura berteriak. Ia lalu bersiap melanjutkan tidurnya, hingga…

"Whattt?"ia baru sadar _imouto_ tercintanya berteriak. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar Sakura, dan mendobrak pintunya. "Saku-…"kekhawatiran Sasori menghilang sudah. Ia justru sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Ya, Sakura menatap Osaki yang melayang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sampai Sakura sadar ada Sasori.

"Oh, _baka nii-chan_, lihat! Ada Kie-chan!"Sasori langsung mendelik ke Sakura. Kenapa Sakura tahu namanya Kie-chan. Dan, bagaimana Osaki itu datang tanpa _kuchiyose no jutsu_?

"Saku-_chan_. Bagaimana Kie-chan ada di sini?"

"Entah Saso-_nii_. Saat aku bangun ia sudah di sini… Eh, Sasori-_nii_ mau kemana? Oy! Yah pergi.."Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasori berbalik, dan berkata "Jangan lupa nanti kujemput! Aku nanti pulang kuliah agak awal. Dan lihat sekarang jam berapa."

Sakura mendengus. Lalu kembali menatap Kie_-chan_ nya. "Nyuuu"

"Ah… Kie-_chan_. Aku mandi dulu yah, kau di sini saja"Sakura pun mandi dengan paket kilat. Karena ia hampir terlambat. Ia pun lupa dengan Kie-_chan._ Ia langsung berlari ke sekolahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasori sedang bersama Kie_-chan_ dan macannya, Puppeto.

"Kie_-chan_, jaga Sakura ya… aku akan menemui 'dia'"Kie-_chan _mengangguk sekilas, dan langsung menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sementara itu, di tempat Sasori berada sekarang…

Sasori ada di sebuah istana besar yang megah. Para pengawal yang melihat kedatangan 'Tuan' mereka langsung membuka pintu gerbang besi yang tebalnya berlapis-lapis. Ia lalu disambut dengan hormat oleh rombongan pelayan di istana itu. Entah jumlahnya berapa, sangat banyak. Sasori hanya tersenyum, dan melangkahkan kakinya di Aula tempat keluarga Haruno biasa berkumpul.

"_Ne,_ Saso-_chan_. Bagaimana kabar Saku-_chan_ di sana?"tanya seorang wanita, yang dari tampilannya berusia awal empat puluhan. Dengan wajah cantik dan rambut kuning emas sebahu. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria, tampak dari wajahnya, ia tenang dan tegas. Rambutnya coklat melancip di ujungnya.

"_Ha'i, Sakura wa daijoubo dayo. _Tapi, dia mungkin telah mulai bangkit. Ia mendapat memorinya kembali."tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan menghadap mereka, lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Kizashi-_sama,_Mebuki-_sama, _Sasori-_sama_. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"pelayan itu lalu pergi, dan tampaklah tiga sosok yang sangat familiar dengan mereka.

"Yo, Sasori"ucap seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, rambutnya hitam panjang dan dikucir rendah. Matanya kelam sekelam malam. Wajahnya tampan dan terlihat ceria. Uchiha Itachi.

Sasori hanya tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Member kode bahwa ia akan pergi. Sedangkan ltachi hanya mendengus melihatnya.

"Kalian siap menjemput Sakura?"suara Kizashi Haruno tampak menggema di ruangan yang sangat besar itu.

"_Ha'i, Oji-sama_" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Mereka lalu menghiang dari pandangan Kizashi dan Mebuki.

"Aku merindukanmu, nak"ucap Mebuki yang telah berlinang air mata, membayangkan gadis kecilnya dulu yang cantik dan ceria. Mata emeraldanya selalu bisa membius orang yang menatapnya. Kizashi memeluknya sambil mengiyakan perkataan istrinya itu.

"Kyaa… itu Sakura_-hime_"teriakan para fans Sakura saat ia hendak menuju perpustakaan. Sakura hanya tersenyum , dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sakura mendapat hukuman dari _sensei_-nya karena ia terlambat. Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya bosan. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya ia biarkan tergerai. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, guru penunggu perpustakaan itu tidur dengan lelap. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihatnya, memang, guru itu mungkin bosan.

Sakura harus membereskan buku-buku sejarah yang tebal-tebal itu. Kemarin ada anak yang berkelahi di situ. Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi. Saat ia akan memulainya…

"Nyuuuu"

"Oh, Kie-_chan_! Bagaimana kamu masuk ke sini? OMG!"lalu Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat Kie mengeluarkan cahaya, lalu buku-buku yang tadinya berserakan, sekarang tertata rapi seperti belum tersentuh. "_Sugoiii…. Arigatou, _Kie-_chan no kawai_" "Nyuuuu"

Sakura lalu melihat buku bersampul hijau tua yang tampak menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambilnya, dan mengamati judulnya. Princess, Prince, and Rokie Vampire. Sakura lalu mulai membaca halaman pertama. Sakura menatap kearah Kie. Tapi Kie sudah menghilang kembali.

'Akulah sang _hime-sama_. Namakulah kebanggaan negeri ini. Tiada yang mampu menolakku. Akulah sang musim semi. Walaupun hatiku kadang membeku, kehadirannya membuatku bersemi kembali. Akulah musim Sakura. Haru no Sakura' Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sungguh, buku apa ini! Ia lalu menggubrisnya dan membaca kelanjutannya.

'Saat itu. Banyak yang mengincar kekuatanku. Aku diasingkan dari duniaku dan menjadi manusia biasa….' Sakura kembali membelalakkan matanya ketika buku itu mengeluarkan cahaya, lalu menghilang. Lalu Sakura merasa kepalanya sangat berat, dan ia mendengar banyak orang memanggilnya.

"Sakura!"Sakura pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

'_Cherry…Blossom'_Sakura merasa pipinya ditepuk. Ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah Sasori.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ugh… _Onii-san_… kenapa kau bisa di sini"Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, mereka berdua- Sakura dan Sasori ada di ruang UKS sekolahnya.

"Aku kan lulusan terbaik dan aku akrab dengan kepala sekolah, jadi aku bisa masuk dengan mudah ke sini"kata Sasori narsis.

"Huh…"Sakura mendengus geli.

"Hey Sakura, ayo kita pergi…"

"Lho? Ini kan belum waktunya pulang, Saso-_nii_."

"Aku sudah ijin dengan kepala sekolah. Semua barangmu sudah di mobil.. Aku gitu loohhhh"ucap Sasori sekali lagi dengan narsisnya yang disertai kuah. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu berjalan menuju parkiran mobil bersama Sasori.

Sakura tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana. Yang ia tahu, Sasori membawa banyak sekali tas di bagasinya. Dan masih ada tas lagi di jok belakang yang bersanding dengan tas sekolah Sakura. Saat ia menanyakannya pada Sasori, Sasori hanya memberikan senyum khas-nya. Tanpa sadar Sakura pun terlelap.

Sakura merasakan mobil kakaknya berhenti. Lalu ada suara yang sayup-sayup masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Hey Sasori, dia tidur"

"Aku tahu Naruto, kalian yang membawanya ya? Aku masih harus mengurus suatu masalah dengan kerajaan. Jaa"

"Teme, mobilku membawa barangnya Sakura. Itachi-_nii_ pergi bersama Sasori. Jadi, kau saja yang bawa Sakura-_chan_ ya?"

"Hn"

Sakura merasa badannya melayang, lalu kembali lagi ke sebuah kursi empuk. Mungkin ia berada di mobil lagi. Aroma mint menguar di sana. Lalu mobil itu bergerak. Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia mulai membuka mata, dan….. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Terlihat Sasuke Uchiha, dengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai ke sikunya. Kulitnya putih walau sedikit pucat. Matanya hitam kelam, dengan rambut style ayamnya yang khas. Ia terus menatap Sakura, yang sedari tadi memasang tampang horror padanya. Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati, menilai betapa lucunya Sakura saat ini.

"Kau siapa! Dimana aku! Dimana Sasori-_nii_! Mau apa kau!"tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Aku disuruh Sasori_-nii_ membawamu ke rumahmu"jawab Sasuke santai, walau terkesan datar dan dingin.

"Oh…"Sakura hanya menggumamkan itu, lalu kembali terlelap. Ia mungkin terlalu cuek dengan kondisinya sekarang ini. Baju seragam yang acak-acakan, rok lima senti di atas lutut-nya tersingkap sedikit. Rambut merah mudanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi (?).

Sasuke mengamati gadis di sebelahnya sebentar. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih berpendar di pangkuan Sakura. Kie, batin Sasuke. Ingatannya melayang pada kenangan bertahun-tahun silam.

_'Sasuke-kun! Lihat, aku sekarang punya Kie-chan…"ucap Sakura menunjuk rubah Osaki putih dengan garis dan mata berwarna biru, juga simbol klan Haruno di dahinya. Memang lucu._

_ "Wahh.. lucu Sakura! Tapi aku punya yang lebih keren dari punyamu lohhh"ucap sasuke._

_ "Mana? Jangan bilang punyamu seperti punyaku dan baka Naruto"Sasuke hanya cuek dan membuat segel di tangannya._

_ "Kuchiyose no jutsu"lalu munculah elang putih dengan kalung berlambang Uchiha di lehernya._

_ "Wow… sugoiiiiii"Sakura menatap Elang itu dengan mata berbinar._

_ "Ini Taka-kun. Keren kan?"kata Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang manis, tapi Sakura hanya terfokus pada Taka-nya. Lalu Sakura menatap Sasuke._

Sasuke mulai terkekeh. Ia kembali menatap gadis di sampingnya. Kulitnya seputih porselen. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya dan mata emeraldnya yang besar. Sama seperti dulu. Hanya pancaran emeraldnya tidak secarah dulu.

**Di kerajaan Uchiha…**

Seorang pelayan tergopoh-gopoh menemui tuannya di aula tengah.

"Fugaku_-sama_, Mikoto-_sama_. Haruno-_hime_ telah kembali"ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aaa… kau boleh pergi"ucap Fugaku formal.

"Ara… senangnya, bagaimana Saku-_chan_ sekarang ya… pasti tambah manis, Kyaa"Fugaku hanya sweatdrop melihat istrinya yang meracau tidak jelas. Ia lalu berdehem.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Oh! Tentu!"Mikoto langsung tersenyum lebar.

**Di kerajaan Haruno…**

**SAKURA POV**

Wow… aku dibawa pemuda tampan ini ke dalam bangunan, ah ini mah kerajaan! Dia ingat, pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama ketika ia melihatnya di café.

"Hei"suara _baritone_ itu mengalihkan duniaku. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengintimidasiku.

"Ini rumahku?"

"Hn"dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Entah apa artinya. Yang aku tahu, rumah ini rasanya familier dan penuh kenangan. Rasanya tenang sekali di sini…

**END SAKURA POV**

**SASUKE POV**

Hahaha… gadis ini menatap rumahnya dengan tatapan aku-tidak-percaya-rumahku-sebagus-ini. Yahh.. kuakui, rumahnya memang besar, walau rumahku juga tak kalah besarnya. "Hei"aku menegurnya.

"Ini rumahku?"hah… apa dia sudah melupakan semuanya? Tentangku juga?

'Kenapa Sakura, kenapa kau harus melupakan semua ini?'

"Hn"aku hanya bisa menggumamkan itu. Lidahku kelu. Aku lalu menatapnya. Mata viridiannya yang indah manatapku. Bibir tipisnya yang menggoda. Ya, aku dan Sakura adalah tunangan. Dulu ia sering mencium pipiku dan sebaliknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan seolah tergerak oleh instingku… wajahku mendekat ke wajahnya dan….

**END SASUKE POV**

Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat rumahnya. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya menutupkan matanya, hingga ia merasa ada benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"_Okaeri_, My _Cherry_, Haruno Sakura"ucap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi rona pink.

Sedangkan Sakura masih _speechless, _terpesona melihat betapa kerennya Uchiha yang satu itu.

**Tbc...**


End file.
